RazorKnight's Puns
This is a tribute page to RazorKnight's horrible puns we all secretly love. *Water's cold enough, so the Guide should just chill. - Comic 56 *Guide can't count. There's three Maxxes around. And they all look like n00bs. - Comic #66 *Eating a glowing mushroom could be a brilliant idea. - Comic #68 *They both need to equip something better than Wooden Brain to go out exploring. - Comic #73 *Tomisepic101: THE IRON. ITS RIGHT THERE. **RazorKnight: One could almost say it's ironic that it's being ignored like that. - Comic #73 *I must say the last couple strips really hammushed me. And I always knew Maxx was a bonehead. - Comic #76 *One could almost say Maxx has become Skeletor Prime. - Comic #77 *It wasn't irony, it was coppery. - Comic #79 *Because he's a Fairy good fellow. That last panel looks, how to say it? Very ale-goric. - Father's Day 2012 Part 2 *One could say Maxx's thick skull broke his fall. Or that the fall broke Maxx's thick skull, whichever works best for you. - Comic #81 *Piranhas have the usual enemy AI: See player, tackle player, just throw the heart, they'll faceplant right into it. - Comic #84 *And I must say the effects are well drown lately. Water you gonna do next, Imaster? I was a-squid to stop making marine puns, because they turtle everyone. - Comic #85 *That's one way of using the "power of the heart." Maxx is almost a Magical Girl now.And he's surely going to heart those piranhas a lot now. - Comic #87 *Stop the heart puns,you're hearting my brain, and you sound quite vein while doing it. - Comic #90 *Ahem… So, heart crystal? I’m sure Maxx is done eating those Heartburgers he was cooking by now. - Comic #118 *We could almost say the Eye of Cthulhu is in…Wait for it…L’Oreal pain now. - Comic #129 *Damaged, dry hair? There’s nothing to be shamepooed about. - Comic #130 *Also, Cron sword . Hope that, unlike Maxx, it does have an irony center. - Comic #134 *The eye is white and red and all over the place. - Comic #137 *You could almost say he’s in… Wait for it… Maxx Payne. - Comic #140 *Well, I suppose we got to see angels from a new angle… - Comic #142 *Hopefully he doesn’t poo in the same water he drinks from. - Comic #145 *I would make a joke about the dryad , but that particular well dryad up a long time ago…. - Comic #146 *Jesse: One day, all of your puns will be gathered in a great punseum for all to read and groan at. **RazorKnight: Yeah, I just need another $3M to found it myself.But the money’s nowhere to be found.//Another pun for fun *Maxx had some loom left in his base after putting everything else in it, and didn’t know what to do with it. - Comic #158 *(Insert bad pun about the events within the comic.) - Comic #164 *I guess Maxx has just had his illusion robbed. Or shoud I say, robed? - Comic #288 This page will be updated with more of RazorKnight's horrible, yet inspiring puns. Category:Other Pages Category:RazorKnight